A Veela,A Metamorphmagus,A Weasley
by Little Miss Mischief
Summary: Ayra,Tonks and Charlie are now in their sixth year at Hogwarts.Best friends and pranksters forever,what kind of mischief will they get up to this year? Ayra's been acting very weird,and Charlie has become a total man-whore!What is going on?Please review!


* * *

**Author's Note: _Hi readers! Thank you for clicking on my story,it's my first fanfic story,although I have been reading Harry Potter fanfiction for more than a year now. I will try to update every month or so,it depends if I'm busy with schoolwork or other commitments. When you have finished reading this chapter,could you pleasse post a review? Pretty please? It's not hard..._**

**_Disclaimer: Okay,as you hopefully know,I am not J.K Rowling (I wish I was though) so,I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter,Hogwarts,the characters you recognise or anything else. If I was J.K Rowling,I wouldn't of finished the series,and I would write Harry Potter for the rest of my life! So...I'm not J.K Rowling._**

**_...Here we go!_**

Seventeen year-old Nymphadora Tonks waited anxiously for her friend, Ayra Williams to arrive. Earlier, they had planned to meet at ten forty-five so they could go through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters together, but as usual, Ayra was late.

Tonks was now getting impatient. She looked at her watch that now showed that it was ten fifty-five.

Boredom was now getting to her, so she decided to busy herself with changing her nails from a light blue colour, to a dark red, then a bright sunny yellow, before settling on violet, one of her favourites. She then looked around to see if any muggles were watching.

When she was sure that it was safe, Tonks took out her wand from her pocket and murmured something, while keeping a watchful eye on a group of muggles that were close by, incase they turned around and saw her hold a suspicious stick in her hand.

When she was done, in her hand was a newly conjured hand mirror.

With a self-satisfied grin, she looked into the mirror, and changed her hair from long and black, to a blond pony-tail with purple streaks, then shoulder length red, before deciding on her favourite short, spiky bubblegum pink hair that suited her the most, according to her two best friends.

Tonks smiled into the mirror, and then started to make funny faces to pass the time. She had been doing it for a while when she heard a familiar giggle from behind her.

She turned around so that she was facing a long haired, blond witch grinning back at her with a kitten in her arms.

"Ayra! You're finally here! It's so good to see you. Why didn't you write to me? Is that cat yours?" Tonks asked, hugging her friend and then pointing to the kitten.

"Good to see you too, Tonks." Ayra said laughing, relieved that she had made it to the station on time. "I'll tell you about my kitten after, because right now, we have a train to catch!"

Both girls started to push their trolleys towards the stretch of wall between platforms nine and ten. Ayra went first, and pushed her trolley to the wall, then disappeared.

Tonks tried the more subtle approach by leaning against the wall and disappearing.

Together, they lifted their trunks onto the train and then jumped on, just before the train started moving.

Ayra got her kitten and followed Tonks to find a free compartment.

"You haven't seen Charlie yet have you?" asked Tonks.

"Cause I haven't seen him anywhere, and we didn't see each other that much on the holidays."

Ayra stopped, opened the door to the last compartment, then answered, "Nope, I haven't seen Char, but I did see Mrs Weasley, so he is on the train unless Fred and George pranked him again, like they did last year. Honestly, they are gonna make chaos when they finally get to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, probably." said Tonks. "Let's sit here." The girls both sat down on the leather seats, while chucking all there belongings on the floor and the luggage rack overhead.

"So, what's the kitten's name?" questioned Tonks, while getting a Chocolate Frog from her jeans pocket and throwing one to Ayra.

"Well, I was gonna let you or Char name her, so I'm open to any suggestions." Ayra answered, taking a huge bite of her frog.

"Maybe you should name her something like…umm…Fluffy? Or Misty?" suggested Tonks, while looking at her Chocolate Frog card. "I know! How about Merlin! That's a great name for a ca-" she stopped, when she saw the look that Ayra was giving her.

"Tonks," Ayra said, "the kitten is a girl, and everyone says Merlin all the time, it's too confusing."

"Fine," Tonks huffed, just as there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Come in!" called Ayra, finishing her chocolate and licking her fingers.

The door opened and Charlie Weasley walked in, grinning at the two girls.

Tonks and Ayra both yelled, "Charlie!" While they jumped up and hugged him at the same time. Overcome by the girl's weight, Charlie stumbled backwards and fell over, the girls on top of him, into the hallway.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds, the two girls blushing, until Charlie groaned. "Good to see you girls too! Could you possibly…umm…get off me?" He said.

"Oh! Right, of course Char."Ayra mumbled, still flustered.

Tonks grinned at Charlie and got up, helping him after.

"So Char, how was your summer?" asked Ayra, getting over the last event, though still blushing.

"Oh you know, the same as usual, Bill got a job offer for Gringotts, Percy spent the whole time in his room, the twins are up to all sorts of mischief, it's driving Mum crazy!" Charlie said grinning. "I think they got it from me. They got into heaps of trouble this time though. You know how Ron is really afraid of spiders?" he questioned.

"You mean Ickle Ronniekins?" laughed Tonks. "Yeah,what about him?"

"Well, the twins turned his favourite teddy, Merlin, into a huge spider.Mum went beserk, it was great!" he told them, laughing at the memory.

"Wait," said Ayra, "he has a teddy called Merlin?" she asked, looking at Tonks meaningfully. Tonks just stuck her tounge out, then started to eat another frog.

Charlie missed this, and replied, "Yeah, I dunno why, I wanted him to call it Fluffy." With that, the two girls started to laugh really hard, choking on their chocolate.

"What?" he asked. The girls just shook their heads and Tonks fell off her seat. Charlie was at a loss of what to do. Ayra laughed even harder at Tonks, who was trying to get up, without much success. A very confused Charlie stood up and held a hand out to Tonks to help her.

Tonks, still laughing, took his hand, sent a devilish look his way, and pulled Charlie down with her.

"Hey!" he shouted, falling on top of her. Ayra had stopped laughing now, and was glaring at Tonks. Tonks sent a confused look back at her, then turned back to Charlie, who had rolled off her, now laughing as well.

Ayra sat back on her seat, got a book out and started to read it.

"Um, Ayra? What are you doing?" asked Charlie, frownig at her.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, Charlie?" she retorted coldly, not looking up.

"Well, it _looks_ like you are reading your book upside-down, Ayra." he said sniggering.

Ayra blushed, glared at Charlie, then put the book away.

"Whatever." she said, folding her arms and looking out of the window.

Tonks and Charlie exchanged confused looks, then shrugged.

For the next couple of hours, Tonks and Charlie made plans for new and improved pranks, while Ayra joined in every now and again,pointing out stuff that they had missed.

'Hey,we should be getting close to Hogwarts now.' Charlie said, looking up from his book of dragons. 'We should get changed into our uniform.'

The two girls nodded in reply, and started packing up their game of Exploding Snap. Both girls had singed eyebrows from the game, but Tonks cleaned them up with a flick of her wand.

Ayra and Tonks got their uniforms out and then turned around to face Charlie, who was standing there with his uniform as well.

'Carry on, you need to get changed.' He said, grinning lopsidedly. 'Don't mind me,I'll just sit here...'

'OUT!' said Tonks loudly,although grinning at the same time.

'Are you _sure_ you want me out? I could help you girls get your clothes off faster, if you get my drift.' Charlie said suggestivly, his eyebrows waggling up and down.

There was silence, then Ayra playfully hit him on the arm. 'You wish jellyfish!' she said. Tonks laughed and agreed.

'Yeah, I wish...' He trailed off, then walked out of the compartment and towards the bathroom.

Ayra and Tonks exchanged a confused look, then shrugged it off and got changed into their uniforms.

Before long, Charlie returned looking very disheveled. He had pink lipstick smeared on his chin, and was very red in the face.

'Charlie! What happened to you!?' Cried Tonks.

Charlie looked like a deer in the headlights. 'Errrr...ummm...I ran into...Amber Starmont?' He stuttered, looking around.

The girls didn't believe him. 'So, you were walking to the bathroom and Amber Starmont, who is very quiet and has _no interest_ in you at all, decides to catch you off guard and snogs you?' Ayra snapped, in a cold and disbelieving voice.

He looked caught out, then his eyes looked down at his shoes.He repied in a very silent voice. 'Well, actually it wasn't Amber...it was...Rachel.'

'RACHEL!? AS IN RACHEL CASSIDY?' Ayra shouted, startling both Tonks and Charlie.

Charlie glanced at the girls faces. Ayra's face was red from shouting, and looked fiercely at him, daring him to answer her.

Tonks was standing off to the side, watching the scene before her quietly.

'Yeah...it was Rachel Cassidy. It looks like we are together again.'

**Author's Note: _Well, did you like it? I hope you did. You may be a bit confused at the moment, but it will be cleared up in the next chapter (it should be in Charlie's POV.) I should update the next chapter soon, I haven't planned it yet but I have several ideas for the story. But most good stories never go completely to plan. Now...please review...I'm asking very nicely!_**

**_R_**

**_RE_**

**_REV_**

**_REVI_**

**_REVIE_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIE_**

**_REVI_**

**_REV_**

**_RE_**

**_R_**

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**


End file.
